Every camper has a story
by RavenclawHuntress
Summary: After reading the Percy Jackson series for the 8th time I found three characters (from the titans curse) who Rick Riordan gave us no information about, Laurel, Austin, Kayla. Rick said they were campers, I say their heroes. This is why:
1. Chapter 1

**Laurel's point of view-**

That morning I woke up to an almost empty cabin, which was surprising since the Hermes cabin was always overflowing with demigods. Slowly, I got up from the floor, checked for pranks, tried not to trip on other people's things, got dressed, and left. As soon as I left, I saw my best friend Katie Gardener walking down the hill. "Wait up," I panted, running to reach her, "Where are you going?"

"2 new campers, supposed to be as thin as twigs and scared out of their wits" she called back, slowing her pace "I want to meet them!" New campers, I thought wonder which cabin they're in. I had pretty much been obsessed with cabins and Olympian parents ever since I realized mine was never going to claim me, whoever she was. As I reached the bottom of half-blood hill I saw 2 scrawny figures, around 13 or 14, my age, huddled together their dirty blond hair wet and unkempt and their clothes ripped and dripping.

"What are their names?" I whispered to Katie,

"Kayla and Austin" She replied distractedly. Why are they so wet? I wondered. Then I looked around and realized that outside the camps magical barriers, it was pouring rain.

"Poor guys!" I anxiously said to Katie.

"When will Chiron tell them about— gods?" I said muttering the last part. I remember how freaked out I was when Chiron told me about them. I screamed and shouted that they were all lying, but after a while I realized that if the lava on climbing wall was fake, my clothes wouldn't be so charred. Soon Chiron wheeled into the scene

"Nothing to see here!" He broke into coughs. "Just some new campers, go back to you regular activities" Our activities director said, breaking my train of thought. I saw Chiron gently herd the twins inside, probably to give them their orientation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kayla's p.o.v.-**

I glanced nervously at the staring faces that surrounded me. What will they do to us? Well, they haven't hurt us, yet. Slowly, after what seemed like an eternity, the man in the wheelchair began to talk to us, saying that this was a safe place and that no one would hurt us (It was a little hard to understand because he kept whining).We walked on to the porch of a big blue house, there were 3 chairs surrounding a poker table where he invited us to sit.

"You have heard the stories of the greek gods?" He asked. What does that have to do with anything? I wondered dully but my mind was still on my mother's death. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Austin nod meekly. I remember when he stumbled into my room, I was doing my math homework. His voice was hoarse with grief and all he said was, "It's happening," but that had been enough. Together we had ran to her bedroom, I saw myself busting open the door only to see my mother struggling to breathe on her deathbed. Tears welled in my eyes as I remember telling her she would be all right and then near the end screaming that she was too young— 43— to die. Her last raspy words repeated in my head Camp half-blood, you'll be safe there. Chiron broke my trail of thoughts asking if I was all right. Sniffling, I said "Yes, You were saying that the myths are real and here you learn to fight all the ancient monsters." he nodded gravely, which looked odd with his runny nose.

"You must be properly trained to fight monsters," something about the way he said it made me think that the only "or else." was death.

"Why do we fight monsters? Why aren't we like all the other mortals?" Austin piped up.

"Because you are the children of the gods" I did a double take,

"What!" I screeched, my voice cracking. "Our dad is a… god?" I said only slightly quieter.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Your father is an olympian god who fancied your mother, had an affair, left her, and will soon claim you as his child," Chiron said. Suddenly, a pot-bellied man with a loud hawaiian shirt walked out of the mansion, barely glanced at us, waved his hand, and made a diet coke appear. Who's he? I wondered. As if He could read my mind Chiron said "That is the director of the camp, Dionysus."

I fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Austin's p.o.v.-**

I trudged to the Hermes cabin, looking longingly at the infirmary. Is Kayla okay? Will she come to dinner? and most importantly Who is our father? These thoughts pestered me as walked. As soon as Chiron said that the director was a god she had fainted and some Apollo campers had taken her to the infirmary. Who was his godly parent? Hephaestus? No, he messed up every machine he touched. Poseidon? Nah, Chiron had mentioned something about Zeus, Poseidon and Hades having no children. Hermes? No way! He hated lying and he didn't think of himself as the thieving type. He was so thoroughly engulfed in his thoughts until he ran straight into a girl coming out of a cabin. She had shoulder length curly brown hair and soft hazel eyes.

"Hey! Aren't you the new kid? It's Austin, right?" She asked. He was still staring at her. "Hello? Do you need me to show you around camp?" She asked again, with a hint of frustration.

"Umm… Yeah, I need to find the Hermes cabin." Austin stuttered. He silently cursed, What was that? I never stutter!

"Sure," She said "I'm Laurel, You see that rusty brown shack over there that seems to be overflowing with kids? That's it. There might be a space between Jack and Lucy on the floor." Laurel pondered. The floor! But she's so pretty… but instead of voicing those thoughts he said

"Thanks Laurel! Is there a basketball court? Oh there, uh are those real swords! Are you an Aphrodite child?" He spluttered. Her Pale skin turned deep red. "No, I don't know who my mom is. And yes those are real weapons, that's Luke and that's Jack. Luke's the best swordsman we have and our head counselor." She said getting a slightly dreamy look as she described the handsome 15yr. old. Austin didn't know why but he suddenly disliked Luke. Better not go to the cabin then, he thought and it could get a lot worse than Laurel showing me around. his thoughts trailed off as he looked into her cozy greenish brown eyes…


	4. Chapter 4

**Kayla's p.o.v.-**

"Will, I'll be fine, all I did was faint." She assured the nice Apollo medic, saying again that she could go to dinner.

"Be careful!" he warned but she was already racing to the pavilion. As soon as she got there an older camper walked up to her with a blinding white smile that seemed to make every other female in the room jealous.

"Hi, I'm Luke. I'll be your counselor, the Hermes cabin sits over there" He said pointing to the loudest most crowded table where she could just barely spot Austin sitting on the edge of the bench.

"But I don't know who my godly parent is?" She said, it still felt weird to talk about the gods as if it were a casual topic. She glanced at his shaggy blond hair and pale blue eyes, he seems a bit too handsome she thought.

"Doesn't matter, Hermes is the god of roads, travelers, merchants and thieves. Any one's welcome here." He said flashing a grin. She followed Luke over to the table and squeezed herself next to 2 identical twins and across from Austin.

It was time to eat! Luke had said that they could just ask the wind nymphs for food, and she had tentatively asked for a cheeseburger and a coke. She smiled at her brother and was about to dig in when she saw all the other campers standing up and walking toward the front. Questioningly she got up to ask Luke and Austin followed, equally doubtful.

"What are we doing?" Kayla asked one of the identical twins she had seen earlier.

"Were burning offerings to the gods, just shake off some food into the brazier and pray, but if I were you, I would keep that steak to myself." He said smirking.

Kayla and Austin got up to the brazier, she scraped off her piece of cake and watched it burn. Dad, that felt weird to say, I don't know who you are, but could you help us? Me and Austin I mean. Nothing happened.

Suddenly there was a huge gasp all around and everyone looked at her and Austin. Everyone in the room was staring right above their heads and she realized that it was a little bit brighter, as if something light was close by. Now Austin was staring at her, shocked.

"What!" Kayla hissed.

"There's a-a star on your head!" He stuttered

She looked up, there, floating above her head, was a bright, miniature, sun. Then she looked at Austin,

"You too!" He looked at his own head.

"Kayla and Austin, children of Apollo." Chiron announced


	5. Chapter 5

**Laurels P.O.V.-**

The twins had been at camp for almost 2 days and were still adjusting, but she had to admit that they were nice and she couldn't begrudge them just because they had been claimed so quickly while she was still undetermined.

Undetermined, It had been that way so long, but she still had hope she would be claimed. Almost every night she dreamed of her mother claiming her…

It couldn't be Aphrodite, Laurel hated all their frilly clothes and she loved growing real flowers, not just wearing fake ones. It couldn't be Athena, Laurel wasn't the reading type (Dyslexia made it impossible), and they were so stuck up! And Demeter, who seemed the perfect match, had never claimed her.

At first everyone told her she shouldn't worry, that it was just a matter of time, and she thought they were right. After all, who gets claimed at the age of two? But by the time she was twelve no sign had appeared and she was starting to doubt that she would ever get claimed.

Katie, a daughter of Demeter, came to camp when she was 9; and they were friends from the start. But Katie always got what she never had; a childhood, lots of friends, courage, and Katie was claimed by Demeter, something she had wished for since the age of 8.

Laurel shook her head, this was no time for regrets, if she didn't focus she would never hit the target. She steadied her bow and aimed her arrow, she had hit Chiron's backside more than enough times and did not wish to do so again; especially not with his current state…


	6. Chapter 6

**Austin's P.O.V.-**

Austin winced at Laurels curses, he could hear her from the climbing wall. He looked over his shoulder to see the Hermes cabin at Archery. Laurel was sitting by Chiron, trying to extract an arrow from his side. Her cabin mates were whispering, and Luke was standing over her worriedly, they probably all thought Chiron was on his deathbed.

Everyone had avoided talking about Chiron, when ever he tried to ask they would look down or divert the subject, but he knew something was wrong. The trainer was always coughing and was constantly doubling over in pain. The arrow could be the last straw…

"Austin!" Kayla yelled from the top of the climbing wall, "If you don't move soon you'll get burned" Austin twisted back around and tilted his head to look up. Lava was pouring down the wall and his sister was looking amusedly down at him from the top.

He groaned outwardly, flipping back and forth and moving his arms and legs as fast as he could, he managed to avoid a large vein of magma and gain a few feet. But by the time he reached the top, his shirt was smoking and half of his pants leg was gone.

Gazing down, he saw the Hermes cabin and other campers carrying Chiron to the infirmary. Austin looked back at his twin who was looking curiously at the woods, supposedly filled with monsters.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kayla's P.O.V.-**

Kayla turned her head around to look at her brother and following his gaze she saw some of their cabin mates, including Will, carrying Chiron out of the archery field, past the volleyball court and toward the Big House.

"Come on! We have to help!" Kayla said scrambling from her high perch to the ground below. quickly following her, the twins dashed past the amphitheater and arts and crafts to the large building that also functioned as an infirmary in the back. Catching her breath Kayla walked through the door only to be met by a crowd of people surrounding Chiron so she could not even see the wise centaur. Sighing, she looked around the room. In another room there were a few armchairs, a couch, and a leopard head on the wall; this fact was made odder by the boy standing next to it feeding it sausages which the decapitated head happily ate. Shaking her head she scanned the room again, and she saw a dusty and creaky looking old staircase in the far corner. Kayla tugged on Austin's charred sleeve

"Where do you think that leads?" Kayla asked curiously. Austin turned around looking at her confused,

"I don't know," he spotted the sneaky glint in her eyes "But probably not somewhere you should go!" He whisper yelled, trying not to disturb the apollo medics at work. Kayla looked around them, not even Lee Fletcher, their very impatient head counselor could be distracted from his current task of bandaging the area where Laurel had hit him.

"Come on, no one's looking!" Kayla said already turning around. Groaning, Austin followed her up the stairs, checking that no one was looking at them


	8. Chapter 8

**Austin's P.O.V.-**

The air smelled like a seance, and the scent tickled his nose as he climbed the stairs.

"Cool" Kayla whisper-yelled from the doorway. Curious of what was in this mysterious attic he poked her until she moved into the room and he was able to see the room in its full… well more like creepiness than glory. There were several long tables that filled the room and there was also many shelves lining the walls, the dim lighting cast a spooky light on the room, not enough to see detail but enough to illuminate the trinkets, and dismembered body parts that seemed to be the theme of the room. Mystified he sees Kayla disappearing behind a large suit of armor presumably to explore the many artifacts, some of which looked like they cost millions of dollars, others a hobo would be reluctant to get for free. He had just picked up what looked like a dragonskull when he heard a loud yelp in the direction his sister had just disappeared to;

"Kayla! Kayla are you okay?" He asked in a whisper yell, still hoping no one had noticed their absence. She didn't answer. He ran back to where she had gone, hoping he could find her in the mass of trinkets, knicknacks, weapons and items of all kind. He turned a corner and came face to face; with a mummy. Terrified he leapt back knocking his sister out of her stupor. Scared witless they stared at ugly, rotting body, hidden beneath some hippie clothes. Green mist began to pour out of the zombies mouth and three snakelike voices hissed in unison:

Completeth this quest

the twins of light shall

and Follow fire west,

A wreath for morale

4 you shall become

but when you return,

3 will be your sum


End file.
